belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
In Character Past/Character Outline
Bloodworth Bentley R. Bloodworth is a Muggle-Born wizard, he and his sister Jodie are magical children. They were born in America to two young Muggles, Sheena and Trent. Barely able to learn about the Wizarding world from his parents Bentley developed a very strong desire to learn all that he can about magic. He was no longer interested in the Muggle life that he had. It is still what he knows best, but not by choice. He is a true and Noble Slytherin, not in the sense that he is prejudice. Bentley was a Muggle, and for the sake of argument is still a Muggle. He knows that people think little of them, and in the right moment he will prove that was an incorrect judgment. He is angry, and he stands for morality, and justice. Little Marce Marceline S. Overland is a Half-Blood witch, she is an only child raised by a Muggle-born wizard father. Marce grew up with a little faction or Gryffindor kids, her father had a closely knit group of classmates that came to the house every weekend. All the children of Marce's age would play while their parents reminisced about their Hogwarts days. Marce dreamed of being a Gryffindor just like her father. She was sorted into Hufflepuff in her first year, and has felt out of place since. Marce has issues, her mother left was she was young because she and her father are wizards. It has caused her to hate her mother to a strong degree, mostly in-spite of the fact the Marceline so obviously carries her mother's blood in her veins. :During the summer after her Second year Marce's father Finn was died, he was not murdered, there was no sinister plot to end his life to hurt little Marce further than she already has been. Finn Overland died of natural causes, at the age of 41 he died of an Intracranial aneurysm. She was put into an orphanage. She is not technically an orphan, Marce's mother Bonni is still alive, somewhere probably in France. Marce has no interest in seeing her mother, ever. She does think at some point she might change her mind and she hopes that she will never be forced to choose. Despite how depressing it is to have lost the one person who wanted her, Marce isn't going to let her loss get her down. Her daddy wouldn't want it that way. He may have been a stoic man but he was a live wire, and he would want Marce to "truck on". Mohan Baldev, Private Eye Mohan V. Baldev is a Muggle-born wizard and an "Irish twin", he was born almost nine months after his elder sister making them very close to the same age. Mo is a trickster, he loves pranks, and tricks even if they harm. He is very observant, and has an abnormal sort of awareness. Mo plays these pranks, and pulls his particular tricks because it is déjà vu. He refers to it as Luck Magic after a term one of his classmates used. Mohan has extrasensory perception, he will be a Seer in his future. His success rate all depends on how well he can maintain his attention to detail, and the amount of work he puts toward controlling his Second Sight. Krazy as Krishna Krisha R. Baldev is a Muggle-born witch, and an "Irish twin", she was born nine months before her younger brother making them very close to the same age. Krisha is a Warrior Witch, she is a Slytherin, and not the dainty kind. As the big sister she bites back regularly. She isn't afraid to open her mouth, and say what she is thinking or what she is feeling whether it lands her in the wrong or in the right. Krisha idolizes her muggle father. She wants to be as 'normal' as he is, to her he is a resilient rooted tree. The Evolution of Avalon Avalon G. Morcades is a Half-blood Metamorphmagus witch, a rarity to say the least. Avalon is uncharacteristically friendly deep down, the girl was placed in Hufflepuff by the sorting hat. She is capable of making friends instantly, but chooses to be solitary, living as something of a lone wolf. :Avalon's sort-of-happy little world crumbled when sick mother recovered and her father was murdered. He mother had been terminally ill from disease she contracted after Avalon's birth. Her father was killed, and no one is sure why. Miraculously in the absence of Balen Quin began to make a spontaneous recovery. The Truth about Balen Morcades ; He was working under influence of a Dark wizard. He had been creating potions, the first of which happens to be the one that endangered Quinevere Pryce's life. The news of her father's death shredded her in the worst emotional way, instead of the common 'stunt' for a Metamophmagus during emotional turmoil Avalon's ability is mostly uncontrollable in it only displaying her pure and occasionally blind "Red" rage. :Her hair remains a bright fiery red unless she wills it to be her natural brown. Her will eye color will often turn a very, very dark brown, black at times unless she wills it to be her natural green. ---- POSSIBLE FUTURE AVA PLOTS *Either Eva or Amoura Marie find her doing something they do quite well, (Seducing or fighting someone) only she is trying to do it in the muggle world. Her excuse; It's easier this way. *Either Eva or Amoura Marie find the little hoodlum who suspiciously has bright red hair just like Eva. She tries to lie, pretend she doesn't know anything about the Marie family. Her excuse; I don't know your life. Lovers and Fans of Liam Liam T. Carrol is a Muggle-born wizard, not uncommon but not the greatest representative of Wizardkind to the majority of the Pure-Blooded. He unlike some has made it a mission to know, and be more of everything than all of his peer put together. He could often be compared to another ambitious and apparently upstanding young Slytherin. He tends to be jealous of Half-Bloods and Pure-Bloods, how he can tell wizards from a Muggle-born like himself so quickly, and so precisely is a "magic trick" that he will never share. Greek Fire; The Adventures of Orestis and Artemis Orestis Christos Draken Akylas and Artemis Calypso Ortygia Dryope are a monozygotic pair of male female Pure-Blood Greek/English twins. Artemis defies all her mother stands for by being a true Ravenclaw while her elder brother Orestis is all that was expected from his mother, a Gryffindor. Orestis and Artemis are descendants of the House of Phelix. Orestis Artemis Artemis alone is required to participate in the traditional right of passage for a Pure-Blood Phelix. Her quest is only one part of an arduous ritual that females born into the family must complete. The experience is different for every woman, if her specific tasks have not begun before her birthday (dies natalis) then she could face the ultimate sacrifice. She will cease to exist as a Phelix Witch. She will lose the magic bound to her by her maternal family. The magic that was carried by Phelix women that have lived, and the died before her. She will have no other choice than to rely on, and hope that the blood of her father holds enough power in it to sustain her magically. If the Taylor blood is not strong enough she will become a "Pure-Blood Squib". Sepsis Regina Mater Peacock feathers - Greek herma - Coin - IVNO REGINA ("Queen Juno") She must travel to the resting place of her ancestors. She must wear the traditional attire including armour and a goatskin dress. She must speak in the language of her people. She will be forced to follow every command the σκέψη (Sképsi̱) gives her. No Phelix woman has ever broken tradition by failing to complete the ritual. :Blind Sacrifice - She must sacrifice an animal to her ancestors. This against her principles and she will choose to "sacrifice" the animal she choose to euthanize it. (Which unknown to her is an old tradition) :Trance - "Greek Trance" She must consume a position that will send her into a mental trance, she will assume a point in a life that was not her own. Life with her father, life as the "beloved" child. :Wild fig - She must battle the moving fig tree. (The first is the Tree of life and the second is the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil.) Good Lady Knight Isadora A. Knight is a Pure-Blood witch, she has bi-polar mood swings, and she functions superbly with Obsessive-compulsive disorder. She has it all together, in her own way. Isa is the oldest girl in her family aside from her mother. She learned how to have things wrapped up nicely in the most efficient way simply by looking first. Isa is a former Gryffindor, her "rituals" make her seem like she is a bit of a nutter, and she might be. She is intensely passionate, which is something she makes very clear. She has her own way, and no intention to deviate from that. Drunken Master Chef Brody C. Buranek is a Half-Blood wizard, he is a Hufflepuff alum and a wizard chef. He learned to cook Czech food from his mother Danica. When Brody younger sister Cecile was born, his mother and father Martin began to drift. His father left when Brody was four, he was raised by his mother alone since. Brody admires his mother, she is a strong woman and despite the difference in sex he would be a better man if he could be more like her. He suffers from anxiety which causes him to drink impairing his magic, and increasing his creativity. Jessie Méabh Naiad Jessie Méabh Houlihan is a Half-Blood witch Part Nymph, she is a Gryffindor alum and a Botanist. She learned to swim as a child and found a love for aquatic plants above all shortly after she discovered her abilities and love of her element. Jessie Méabh is a Water Nymph she likes to consider herself a Naiad. From Taylor to Tainot Mellissandra Circe Tainot (b. Mellissa Taylor) is a Pure-Blood witch, and true to her heritage a Gryffindor. Her life was thrown asunder the day her parents separated, for a time she had hope things would get better. That was before her father remarried, and before she was removed from the life of her brother and sister completely for ten years. Having since built a pen-pall like relationship with her younger sister Mellissa and Artemis embarked on a simultaneous journey to find their brother during his "absentee father phase" - a Taylor trait she was too familiar with to let continue. Subgroup of Weller Jael Weller is Pure-Blood witch, and like all of her family before her a Slytherin. Mother, and fatherless, also losing the only person who would take her in after such losses, a beloved grandparent. In Jael's case her grandfather Antioch Weller. Unlike some she is not an orphan or without a living relative. A branch of the Weller family, her father, his second wife, and their children thrive, and survives in France. Jael is fully aware of her paternal family and has no interesting in letting them into her life. She can speak Catalan and French as she would need to, her half-siblings only speak Catalan. Hardships of The Widow Rookou Tulula Rookou-Greengrass is a Pure-Blood witch, and as is most common for Pure-Blood witches married a Pure-Blood wizard. Together they had two children, in classic fairy tale fashion a son and a daughter. Unbeknownst to the future Mrs. Rookou-Greengrass, the first, and the last wife, her beloved fiancé strayed, having an extrinsic intimate affair outside the premarital relationship, and fathered another child, a son. Category:Belle Linda